Cita
by Missclover
Summary: De un momento a otro, sentía que algo se apoderaba de él. Que alguien salía de sus entrañas para poder liberarse y corresponder la pequeña caricia que le proporcionaba su compañera de equipo y amiga inseparable.


**Aclaraciones:**

**_—Pensamientos_**

**—Hablando**

Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que...

* * *

***Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto.***

* * *

No era tan difícil como creía. Y siendo un genio era más fácil de realizar. Ya vería los rostros de esos idiotas, se harían tragar sus propias palabras; nadie se burlaba de él, nadie desafiaba al genio Hyuuga.

Solamente era pasar el día con ella y cumplirle los caprichos. Nada tan complicado. Solo era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia y se acabaría el reto que se autoimpuso. Además no hacía nada de malo, anteriormente ella le había comentado que se quería divertir un día; una buena oportunidad… una doble hazaña.

Vio el reloj de su habitación, las seis en punto. Era la hora donde empezaría su desafío. Salió de su casa con paso firme, con aquella postura que radiaba de seguridad, orgullo y aquellas características que daban a conocer que él era un verdadero Hyuuga.

Sentía nuevamente las miradas de aquellas chicas de la aldea, y como siempre las ignoraba. No se iba a rebajar tanto para saludarlas y escuchar los comentarios y cursilerías que le mandaban por su poca usual vestimenta. Para él era una simple hakama de color gris con toques negros en los bordes; ni que estuviera hecha de oro para quedar deslumbrado con algo tan común.

Durante el camino, recordaba la estrategia que había hecho. Pasaba por ella, caminaban a su destino, recorrerían el lugar, y luego se irían. Calculaba que duraría un par de horas, y si tenía suerte en solo una hora. Además que él odiaba los lugares infestados de pura gente encimosa.

Llegó a la casa de ella, desde hace tiempo sabía que Tenten vivía sola, debido a que sus padres habían muerto en una misión de rango S cuando ella era una niña de ocho años. Sola… aún no era capaz de entender como ella podía sonreír, ¿Cuál era su método para no darse por vencida durante tantos años? Tal vez, tendría suerte por saberlo esta noche.

Tocó la puerta, y esperó. Tenía entendido que las mujeres se tardaban más de lo usual para maquillarse y todo eso haciendo esperar al hombre por más de una hora después de la hora citada. De alguna forma, en sus pensamientos rogaba que eso no le sucediera a él. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y mostró a una joven…

—_Linda_— Sintió que aquellas palabras las había dicho en voz alta, volteó su rostro a otro lado para nuevamente relajarse.

—Perdón si te hice esperar, Neji— Cerró la puerta para dirigirse a su compañero. Él le regresó la mirada y nuevamente pudo observar la yukata que vestía su compañera de equipo. De color morado adornado de flores rosas, con el obi de un color rosa pálido; no era ostentoso pero era hermoso al igual que la persona que lo portaba en ese momento. — ¿Y?—Enarcó una ceja por no saber a que se refería su pregunta, ella solamente tuvo que complementar su pregunta — ¿Cómo me veo?

Tenía muchas palabras atoradas en su garganta, pero no sabía cual usar. Se suponía que ya empezaba lo que era la cita. Y hasta el momento no había hecho nada, solo observarla desde su lugar, pareciera que ni pestañaba. Si las personas pasaban por ahí, pensarían que Tenten le estaba hablando a una pared, que hablaba como una loca. —Presentable— No, esa palabra no. Ahora estaba seguro que ella se largaría del lugar y lo dejaría con la batalla perdida. Pero fue todo lo contrario, ella seguía ahí con otra de sus sonrisas que la caracterizaba.

—Gracias, igual tu— Tampoco podía exigir más, y ya estaba acostumbrada a las respuestas típicas de él. De Hecho, le agradó mucho que al menos le respondiera. Emprendieron la marcha hacia el festival que hacía su aparición por las fechas importantes por festejar. El paso era lento y silencioso, para nada incómodo; cada vez que estaba a su lado siempre pasaba lo mismo, se sentía tan tranquilo, Tenten le daba esa paz que él requería; sabiendo que el recorrido no duraría por mucho pues ya se notaban los primeros puestos.

¿Ahora que seguía? Vio otra pareja cerca de ellos, agarrados de las manos, y la chica sosteniendo una rosa. ¿Tendría que hacer lo mismo? Ni siquiera se había preocupado en regalarle un presente a su amiga, además ¿Cómo iba a conseguir un lirio en esa época del año? Tampoco se iba a detener, agacharse y cortar una flor maloliente para dársela. Seguramente las abejas los perseguirían durante la tarde.

—_Descartado_— No la iba a exponer a que unos insectos la picaran. El ruido de las múltiples risas, pláticas y el hecho de que Tenten lo sujetara del brazo le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos; había bajado la guardia.

De un momento a otro, sentía que algo se apoderaba de él. Que alguien salía de sus entrañas para poder liberarse y corresponder la pequeña caricia que le proporcionaba su compañera de equipo y amiga inseparable.

—¿A dónde quieres ir primero, Neji?— ¿No se suponía que las chicas escogían? Ni siquiera quería estar en ese lugar, pero no iba a dejar su orgullo pisoteado por un par de bocas que no sabían nada referente a él. Caminó lentamente queriendo no soltar ese pequeño espacio que tenía con Tenten. Ella lo seguía sin decir nada, esperando la respuesta de él. Y tampoco dijo nada cuando Neji sólo se sentaba en una de las bancas solitarias del festival.

Ahí se quedaron sentados por un buen tiempo, ella ya se había soltado de su brazo y solo mantenía su vista fijada al frente; mientras el genio mantenía sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo. Sin embargo, su mente dictaba la inútil lista de pasos que tenía para ese día ¡Y pensaba que iba a ser tan sencillo!

Aquel roce lo había desarmado como nunca antes, no se había esperado algo así. ¿Cómo se había puesto en esa situación? Maldito de Lee y de Naruto. Toda la culpa era de ellos dos. Hablando de él a sus espaldas y burlándose; habían cometido el peor error de sus vidas.

_Flash back_

—_¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Tuve que lavarme como diez veces para que se me quitara el olor— Reían desenfrenados dos personas en un pequeño puesto de comida._

—_Y aún así no se te quitó el olor, además Hiashi-sama te prohibió acercarte a los territorios Hyuuga; no se como pudiste convencerlo para que salieras con Hinata-san— Era bueno recordar aquellos momentos tan divertidos de sus amigos, hacían que la llama de la juventud no se extinguiera._

—_¡Oye, eso no es gracioso! — Frunció el ceño en clara molestia— ¡Además no es mi culpa que los idiotas de Sasuke y Neji no tengan novias! _

—_¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?— Nuevamente la risa le contagió, no era posible que la mala suerte del próximo Hokage, era por sus compañeros de equipo._

—_Aquella vez, que salí con Hinata-chan— Le empezó a platicar lo que había pasado verdaderamente aquél día—Todo iba tan bien, hasta que nos topamos con Sasuke-teme; el muy idiota no habla pero cuando lo hace, sólo es para decir puras estupideces ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar mal de mí a Hinata-chan? No iba a dejar que él se saliera con la suya…_

—_¿Y ese es el motivo por el cuál te caíste a una alcantarilla?_

—_El muy desgraciado lo tenía bien calculado— No podía creer que cayera en algo tan tonto, se suponía que él era mucho mejor que Sasuke Uchiha, y aún así pareciera que no hacía efecto el resultado de años de entrenamiento— Tuve que acompañar a Hinata-chan a su casa, para poder cambiarme de ropa._

—_¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con mi compañero de equipo?— Verdaderamente era una situación cómica por como lo narraba su amigo rubio_

—_Pues tu queridísimo compañero de equipo me cerró la puerta en mi nariz, una vez que había terminado mi múltiple baño y regresaba por mi novia. Y no sólo fue esa vez, ¡Fueron cinco veces! _

—_¿En serio fue múltiple baño? Jajaja por que hasta mi casa llegaba el olor— La risa le hacía tomarse el estomago._

—_¡Por supuesto que sí!— A excepción de que el motivo de que Neji le cerrara la puerta por primera vez fue por el hecho de que él solamente se había cambiado de ropa—¡Por culpa de ellos dos no pude ver a Hinata-chan por una semana! ¡Ellos no saben lo que es tener una novia! ¡El mundo se acabaría si ellos tienen una, dattebayo!_

—_Oh vamos, no exageres, Naruto-kun, se que ellos son un poco serios en cuestión a lo sentimental, pero…_

—_¡¿Un poco? ¡Son verdaderos icebergs! ¡Dudo que ninguna chica los aguante! ¡No sé como le hace Tenten para soportar a Hyuuga! ¡Debe estar loca o amenazada! ¡Te apuesto a que ella tampoco duraría más de quince minutos a su lado si tuvieran una cita! _

—_En verdad estas enojado con ellos dos— Afirmó Lee después de la descarga de furia que tuvo su amigo_

—_¡Estoy en mi derecho! ¡Además se acabaría el mundo si alguno de los dos tuviera una cita y se comportaran como personas normales!— Así siguieron la noche contando historias absurdas de cómo serían las supuestas citas de los dos chicos más serios de Konoha. _

_Sin sospechar que alguien había escuchado toda la conversación. _

_Fin flash back_

Apretó los puños, nuevamente le hacía aparición aquella conversación. ¡Como se atrevían a burlarse de él! Joder, no era su culpa que Naruto no se bañara adecuadamente cuando quisiera visitar a su prima. No iba a dejar que entrara a la mansión con aquella peste. ¡Y lo último que obtuvo fueron burlas!

—Neji— Llamó por tercera vez a su compañero, ahora si era seguro que se había quedado dormido—Neji, ¿Estas dormido? — El genio abrió los ojos teniendo en frente (y muy cerca) a su compañera — ¿Te sientes bien?- Él asintió, relajando a Tenten— Iré por algo de tomar, espérame un momento— Se alejó de él para ir en busca de unas bebidas.

Se suponía que él les demostraría a esos idiotas que con él nadie juega, pero ni siquiera podía hacer algo en ese día. No podía seguir con eso, no quería que Tenten sufriera. No quería que ella lo odiara por involucrarla en algo tan ruin y egoísta. No quería usarla tan infantilmente, no quería quitarle sus sonrisas.

Ella quería divertirse y él no ayudaba en nada. En verdad era un miserable. Naruto acertaba de nuevo en su vida, no era alguien quien disfrutara de los buenos momentos, no sabía aprovechar los días con aquellas personas que él tanto quería.

¿Querer? Por supuesto que quería a Tenten, ella era la única que estaba a su lado sin quejarse de su actitud tosca y arrogante. Ella era la única que le sonreía y saludaba a pesar que él jamás lo devolvía. Era la única chica capaz de escucharlo y entenderlo. ¿Entonces que demonios le estaba haciendo a la única persona que le había robado su corazón?

—Té verde como te gusta— Llegó con un pequeño vaso lleno de la bebida que había mencionado anteriormente. Lo tomó agradeciéndole internamente. Era el momento de actuar. Espero pacientemente a que su amiga terminara su bebida endulzante.

—Vamos— Dijo finalmente emprendiendo la marcha, seguido de Tenten quien lo veía con duda. Se cuestionaba si ya se había acabado el paseo y de ser así, ¿regresarían a sus casas? No quería verse débil frente a él, no quería que la tomara como una niña berrinchuda; pero la idea de regresar tan temprano no le gustaba para nada. Sentía que su esfuerzo por arreglarse había sido en vano, él jamás se interesaría por ella.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos chocó con la espalda de Neji, éste veía fijamente uno de los tantos puestos que había en el lugar. Quería saber el motivo del por qué se detenía en ese precisamente. Neji se acercó cada vez más y dirigiendo unas cuántas palabras con el dueño del local, lanzó rápidamente tres dardos que dieron su objetivo. Las personas que pasaban por ahí se quedaron impresionadas por la exactitud del muchacho, en verdad era digno de ser un Jounin. Pero no se comparaba con la de Tenten.

El genio Hyuuga escogió algo pequeño, según la deducción de Tenten por no ser capaz de observar más detalladamente. El fijó su vista a la de ella; nuevamente se sentía atrapada en aquellos orbes platinados. Sentía que pasaban las horas en vez de segundos. Neji extendió su brazo para dejarle observar el pequeño premio que había ganado por su buena puntería.

—Para ti— Esas dos palabras fueron realmente hermosas para ella. No creía que su amigo hiciera algo tan bonito como eso. Era la primera vez que recibía un regalo por parte de él. Agarró con cuidado el broche en forma de flor, mientras lo veía más detenidamente. Era su flor favorita.

—_Lirio_— Sonrió con gran felicidad, Neji en verdad sabía escuchar sus conversaciones cuando ella se agarraba a contar miles de historias cuando descansaban después de una jornada de entrenamiento. Pero también existía otra interrogante ¿Cuál era el motivo de este pequeño y lindo detalle?

—Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Tenten— Era verdad, él no había estado en su último cumpleaños. Incluso pensó que él lo había olvidado, y tampoco quería recordárselo a pesar de que los días pasaban rápidamente.

—¡Muchas gracias!— Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrazó. Algunas personas veían la escena con curiosidad, otros simplemente seguían su paseo. Neji se sentía nuevamente dichoso de ser el causante de la felicidad de su compañera. Ah, como adoraba aquel aroma que desprendía el aroma de Tenten. No podía deducir con facilidad cuál era el olor exacto, pero simplemente le gustaba.

Tomó el broche en forma de lirio color blanco ante la mirada inquisitiva de Tenten, y se lo acomodó en el cabello suelto de ella. En verdad tenía un buen gusto, pues a su vista hacía ver a su chica más radiante.

Siguieron el resto del recorrido, observando cada uno de los juegos que tenía el festival, comiendo los dulces favoritos de ella y escuchando nuevas historias. Era una buena noche. Jamás pensó que se la pasaría a gusto por tanto tiempo, pero también se lo debía a su amiga. Una paz les inundaba a ambos.

Ya era la hora de marcharse, él como un buen caballero la acompañó hasta su casa, a pesar de que ella era una kunoichi y podía arreglárselas sola. Faltaban unos cuántos metros para llegar y despedirse, para seguir con otro día y seguir la misma rutina que tenían: entrenar.

Tenten buscaba las llaves de su casa, Neji la miraba, podía observar que ella se mordía levemente sus labios, estaba nerviosa. Era típico de ella tener esa costumbre. Al fin había encontrado las benditas llaves, era el momento de despedirse.

—Gracias por todo, Neji…—Él se limitó a contestar— Por el regalo, y por este día; en verdad me divertí mucho.

¿Ahora que tenía que decir? ¿Que la cita que él planeó no salió como él esperaba y aún así lo disfruto como nunca? ¿Qué no pudo demostrarles a esas cabezas huecas que Tenten si soportaba estar con él? ¿Qué en todo el camino lo único que pensaba era en ella? ¿Cuál era la respuesta que tenía que dar?

—Me… alegro— Bien, al menos no la había regado. Una pequeña risita se escapó de los labios de la joven, mientras se acercaba más hasta quedar a la altura del genio, y lo último que él pudo notar fue el pequeño sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de ella. Un beso suave en la mejilla, una segunda caricia que le daba su amiga durante la noche. El segundo roce que tenía con ella, y él más placentero hasta el momento.

—Descansa Neji— Se alejó de él con otra sonrisa en sus labios— Nos vemos mañana donde siempre— Se despidió de él con la mano entrando a su casa.

Lo único que hizo fue alejarse de la casa lentamente yéndose por las calles alumbradas por la luz de la luna que daba en su esplendor—También tú—inconsciente o no se llevó la mano derecha a su mejilla recordando nuevamente la caricia.

Tal vez nunca iba a saber el motivo de por qué Tenten era feliz a cada momento de su vida, lo único que a él importaba es que siguiera siendo ella. Sin ninguna apariencia; que siguiera siendo la chica divertida, habladora y sonriente que a él tanto le gustaba. Porque no iba a permitir que alguien la hiciera llorar, lastimaría a quien se atreviera poner una mano encima a su compañera, mataría si otro hombre se ganara el corazón de ella. No se rendiría tan fácilmente, lucharía hasta el final.

Sí, lucharía por ella. Empezando poco a poco. Invitándola a comer después de los entrenamientos sería una buena opción, mientras no se incluyera cierta persona insoportable y vestida de mallas de color verde. Pero como había dicho, no se daría por vencido.

_Días atrás_

_Dos personas salían de un local de comida después de una gratificante cantidad de ramen y una charla de amigos._

—_¡Que delicioso estuvo, Cejotas! ¡Tenemos que repetirlo de nuevo!— Se daba un masaje en su estomago satisfecho_

—_Lo dices muy fácil cuando no eres tú quien invite— Se quejó su amigo mostrándole su monedero vacío_

—_No te enojes, a la otra invito yo, dattebayo— Le mostró su pulgar en señal de que no mentía_

—_Es una promesa—Mostrándole también el pulgar y los dientes relucientes de blanco. Caminaban directo hacia sus casas mientras veían a las personas pasar a su alrededor— ¿Sabes?— Hizo que Naruto prestara atención a lo que le iba a comentar el chico de las grandes cejas— Si en verdad apostaras sobre la cita de Neji con Tenten, perderías— Nuevamente le mostró su clásica pose._

—_Eso ya lo sé— Suspiró, y rápidamente rió— Sólo lo dije para darle un pequeño empujón. Para poder ser el próximo Hokage, primero tengo que ayudar a mis amigos; porque tampoco puedo darme por vencido— Aquellas palabras eran dignas de ser escuchadas por todos en la aldea. _

*

* * *

¡Hola! ^^

Por fin hago aparición después de tanto tiempo. U_U

Tuve que exprimir mi cerebro para acabarlo. Creo que me quedó un poco cursi, y espero que no haya mucho oOC por parte de Neji. Sé que nos gusta que sea romanticón para con Tenten pero tampoco debemos ser tan radicales en su personalidad. XD

Aunque al parecer a Tenten le encanta más cuando Neji se vuelve salvaje en las noches *¬*

La verdad tenía un poco distinta la idea de la historia, pues en lugar de que se felicitara a Tenten por su cumpleaños iba a ser para nuestro cubito de hielo. jeje (Todos atrasados los cumpleaños)

Y bueno, pues prácticamente fue la ayuda de Naruto quien ayudó a nuestro chico de ojos platinados a sacar de una buena vez a su compañera de equipo; lo bueno es que no se quedó Neji a partirle la boca al próximo Hokage y de paso a Lee por burlarse de él. ¬¬ Pero ya a sufrido mucho Narutin por no ver a su novia en una semana, fue demasiado duro para él. Asi que lo dejé pasar. =D

Espero ponerme al corriente con más fics de esta pareja y dejar reviews en las historias que me atrasé debido al Huracán Alex.

¡Recuerden que no debemos darnos por vencidos! ¡La pareja NejiTen debe seguir a flote y vencer de una buena vez por todas a las parejas innombrables!

Somos los únicos por el momento en poder sacar adelante la pareja para que algun día (no tan lejano) Masahi kishimoto se de cuenta de que ellos dos estan destinados a estar juntos. ;)

Cuídense mucho lectores y lectoras! ¡No dejen que su llama de la juventud se extinga! ¡Rueguen para que nuestro deseo se haga realidad y nos brinden un poco de romance con estos dos personajes!

¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima! =)


End file.
